Let go
by Enx2103
Summary: Derek brakes up with the only girl hes ever really loved. Casey is tired of waiting around for him. Is derek too late? Will he let go of Sally in time? Must read! R&R mild lang
1. Chapter 1

**Let go  
Disclaimer:** I don't own NLT, the song, or life with Derek  
**AN:** Inspired by my ipod and NLTs song.  
**Enjoy**

She said baby can you please just stay  
It ain't too late to work this thing out  
I said girl this ain't easy for me  
At least the truth is coming out  
She said why can't we make up like the last time  
I'm just afraid to hear you say go  
I said baby I'm sorry  
I think its time we let go  
Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay can you stay can you stay  
I gotta leave gotta leave gotta leave cause  
I think its time we let go

See these teardrops falling from your eyes  
That don't change my mind, oh baby  
Please don't make things more difficult than they gotta be  
I can't take no more this is killing me  
Every time I look at you  
I see more reason of me to leave you  
And its causing me too much pain

**NLT: he said, she said.  
**

* * *

He really wasn't a bad guy. He did love her, but things have changed, they changed. Problems every week, they brake up to make up and after a year he knew it was time to give up. Of course she wasn't going to be happy about it, hell she wasn't even going to believe it, but it needed to be done.  
There were alone at smelly Nelly's, they were suppose to lock up. But during his shift a (very attractive blonde) customer gave Derek a 20 dollar tip along with her number, which was the topic of tonight's argument.

"I mean really who does she think she is? Dose she really thing your going to go off with a 20 something year old? Oh my god- you would wouldn't you?" She yelled pacing in front of him. He was straddling a chair with his head on the table, this was pointless.

"Derek."She yelled hitting the back of his head to get his attention "God you're not even listening to me! You never listen to me."

He looked in her direction. And it hurt. It hurt him to look at her and not see what he once wanted. And it really sucked because he remember when he actually looked forward to going to work cause he knew he'd see her face and the looks shed give him from across the room along that smile, he loved it all of it. And now he hated going to work because it meant arguing with her. He looked at her and didnt see what he wanted and that truly sucked. "I'm done sally."

" You're done, with what?" She asked.

"Us, this whole thing." he said.

She laughed."Derek you're not done. By now I thought you'd be use to this. This is what we do Derek. " She said getting a chair and sitting next to him.

"I know Sal, but I'm tired of it. I'm tired of making up to brake up to hook up to get into an argument again. Sally we've been at this for a year." he said pleading his case.

"I know that Derek, a year, you're really going to walk out on us?"

"Sal, a year is more than enough time. And we still can't get it right, which says something. So I'm done, I'm sorry."

"There someone else isn't there?" She asked

"You see? You don't even trust me!" he yelled.

"I do trust you Derek!" she yelled back.

"Then why do we get into this every time sally? Cause you don't trust me. You get jealous because you think I'm going to run off with another girl. You don't trust me and if after a year you can't, then you're never going to trust me." He said, his voice held a trace of hurt.

"It's not that I don't trust you Der, you know I've been hurt in the past." She said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Look Sal, I'm real sorry Patrick hurt you, I've been trying to make it better but I can't cause I guess you think I'm like him, I'm not, damn it Sally I loved you!" he said slamming his first into the table and getting up, she didn't even flinch.

"Loved?" she repeated.

"Yeah loved sally, cause you're not the same as you use to be. Before you didn't give a fuck who even looked at me because you knew I was yours. You weren't clingy, you respected my PDA rule. You had me sally, I loved you for all that and more. Now you need be all over me to claim me? And you get mad if a girl says my name, or anything that sounds like it. Next thing I know you're already on my case about how I know her and if I cheated. It's too much Sal." He said sighing out of relief, he finally let it out, he finally told her.

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry for wanting to be your one and only?" She said sobbing looking at him.

"Damn it Sally don't do that! It's not going to make me stay okay? No I don't want you to apologies but you should have known I was yours all along. And I'm sorry your crying okay, you think it's easy for me to leave the first girl I loved?"

"You sure are making it seem that way Der." She whispered quietly.

"Well it's not, but Sal I'm sorry its time we let go. And if I have to see you cry because of it, well then I guess ill have to get over it, but don't think you can just use my weakness against me to make me stay."

"You really don't think we can work this out Der?"

"No Sally I don't think we can. By now were just holding on to something that's not there."

"How long have you felt this way?"

" A while, I thought it would go away but it hasn't."

"So you're really done huh?"

"See Sal you see this? Old sally wouldn't react half the way you are now."

"What are you talking about Derek?"

"Old Sally would tell me to go on my way, to hell if she cared, and I would stay cause you were a challenge and you know I live for that."

"I'm sorry, I guess I changed."

"And all this apologizing, stop it! You killing me Sal."

"What do you want from me Derek? Do you want me to beg you to stay cause if you missed it I'm trying to do. Do you want me to just agree with you and leave. What Derek what the fuck do you want from me?" She yelled.

"Sal all I want for you is to kiss me goodbye and go home, ill lock up."

She didn't want to but she couldn't help it. A part of her wanted to kiss him because she thought that maybe just maybe it'll end up with him realizing they still was something there. Something worth holding on to.

So she kissed him. She poured everything she had into that one kiss running her fingers into his hair and he knew it, even he was looking for something in that kiss but neither felt it so they pulled back.

"You're not going to slam me against the wall and kiss me senseless are you?" She asked with a hint of laughter, trying to make the best out of the situation.

"I wish I could say yeah Sal." He said sadly, still holding her. "You know I really loved you right."

"Yeah I know. I loved you to Derek." she said pulling out of his warm arms. "So one last time, please stay."

"I can't sal" He said looking down cause it really did hurt him too.

"Bye Derek" She said softly.

"Bye Sally" He said watching her walk out the door.

A few minutes later he dialed a familiar number.  
" What do you want Derek, I'm kind of on a date you know?" came her frustrated voice.

"Case, do we have ice cream?"

"Um no Marti ate what was left of it, why?" she asked worried.

"We broke up, for good this time." He said sadly looking around the empty restaurant, all that was left to do what walk out, but he knew once he did that it was real, and that did scare him just a little bit.

"I'll be home in 20 minutes. Mint chocolate chip or fudge?" She asked.  


"Both." He answered before hanging up.  
Walking out and locking the door. He had left whatever was left of their relationship inside, it was time to they let go.

* * *

**AN:** Loved it hated it? **Review it!!** I hinted some dasey in there i hope you caught it. Maybe a 2 shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let go: Chapter 2  
Disclaimer:** I don't own life with Derek  
**AN:** I made a mistake last chapter, the song by NLT is called She said, I said. Sorry about that.  
And I know I make a few typos sorry, I think I should get a betta reader, eventually. Anyway, on with it.  
**Enjoy  
**

"I don't get it Der, what happened?" She asked. She was in her pajamas snuggled up on the couch with a tube of chocolate fudge ice-cream in her hands. He was in his recliner, still in work cloths, with a tub of mint chocolate chip in his hands. Everyone was sleep except for them.

"What's there to get case, it wasn't working out." he said going for another spoonful.

"If that was it, you wouldn't be sitting here with me eating ice cream on a Friday night Derek. You'd be out on another date already."

"Case I'm not _that_ heartless, I did love her you know."

"Yeah I know that, that's why I don't get it. You really loved that girl, something must have happened Derek."

"Nothing case, we just changed and drifted apart."

"Explain Derek. Details!"She instead.

"She use to be a challenge. Do you remember how hard it was for me to even get her to go on one date? I loved that about her, she made everything so hard and I had to work for it, usually I don't with girls and I liked that about her. But then it was just so easy, I would just say 'Sal come over' and shed be here in 10 minutes. Before if I'd say that, she'd tell me if I wanted to see her id have to get my lazy ass up and go to her house. I loved it."

Casey looked at him in utter sock and throw a pillow at him."Your an idiot, why are you complaining about having it easy?"

"First off don't throw a pillow at me when I got ice cream in my hands McDonald! And second off, if it's easy it's not worth it." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Trade." he said passing her his ice cream. She huffed but traded hers off.

" So your saying if you have to work for it means more?"

"Duh Casey. If I win a million dollars I'd spend it on something stupid, but if I work and made a million, id spend it wisely cause I know what it took to get there."

"Wow Der, you actually sounded smart there." She said laughing.

"Hey I am smart, when I want to be." He said proudly, throwing the pillow at her this time.

"You know that kind sounds like you and me Der."She said quietly.

"Sorta. I mean your tolerance for my pranks has gone up, so it's harder to get a rise out of you." He said with a smirk.

"Why do you do that Der. Why do you prank me, I thought we were getting closer." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Cause I live for a challenge case." He said simply.

"And I'm a challenge?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I guess so." He said digging his spoon into her ice cream, trying to distract her from where the conversation was going.

"You live for me Venturi?" She said with a sly smirk of her own. He froze.  
Of course he had _some_ feeling for her. He was a teenage guy living under a roof with an attractive teenage girl, what did you expect?

"Right. Anyway how was your date case?" He asked.

"It sucked; you kind of rescued me from it. He was a pervert. Anyway back to what I was saying if I'm a challenge, and you live for a challenge then why don't you just date me Der?"

"Whoaaa" was all he said.

"Oh come on Der, I'm not **THAT** bad. I've seen you do much worse than me." She said defensively.

"I didn't mean it as a bad whoa, I just mean it as whoa, can't believe you just went there."

"Why not? You're saying you wouldn't date me?"

"Case lets not get into this. Please I'm suppose to be grieving about my broken relationship."

"Fine Der, whatever." She said, clearly upset. She finally started talking about what's been on her mind and he completely shut her out, it hurt. She got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Come on Case, don't be like that." He said getting up and following her.

"The rest of the ice cream is in the freezer if you need it. G'night." She said before walking upstairs.

Derek sighed putting his ice cream in the freezer. He had successfully made two girls upset in one day. The two girls he's ever cared about, other than Marti of course.

That's why he found himself outside her door, deciding against knocking he walked right in.

**

* * *

**

AN:

No I'm not making this a quick Dasey, that's to fake. And I know its short but I didn't want to rush it.But I hope you liked. **Review!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Let go: Chapter 3  
Disclaimer:** I don't own life with Derek  
**Enjoy  
**He found her in bed with a book in her hands. She didn't say anything, it was clear she was mad at him.

"I didn't say I wouldn't date you Case. I just …can't." He said closing the door to her room.

"Why not Der, is it cause I'm not blonde?" she said without taking her eyes off the book.

"No."He said laughing, settling himself into her chair.

"Its not funny. So then why not?" she asked putting the book down on her lap.

"Case do you forget we live under one roof? You're my step sister."

"As if that mattered. Der you've never seen me as a sister you know it." It was ture. 100% and that was the bad part.

"Okay your right Case but-"

"But nothing der. I finally get the guts to tell you and you give me this bullshit maybe I should of-"

"Casey what the hell? Honestly. You know I just broke up with a girl I loved for a year. You think I can just jump into something new like it doesn't hurt?" He said clearly upset.

She remained quiet. "I'm sorry… but I wanted you before her anyway." She said mumbling the last part. Derek couldn't hid his smile.

"Well case, if anything is going to happen with us, your gonna have to be willing to wait. It'll be better, not just for me, but for you too."

she just looked away from him. She had been waiting for a long time already.

"Goodnight" He said kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Derek Point of view  
**  
He couldn't. it wouldn't be right. At least not now. He couldn't do this now. Shed end up looking like a rebound . He understood her frustration but it just wouldn't be right to Casey. If she really meant what she said then they would be good together, but later.

He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He was still hurt by the fact that him and sally where done. He didn't love her anymore but she did take up a year of his life, not in a bad way. But she did and he couldn't help feel different…

* * *

**AN:** Okay I'm **SO SORRY**. I know it's really short compared to my other stuff but I haven't updated this story in forever, and I'm actually quite proud of it (well at least the 1st chapter.) So I hope you haven't given up on it, if your still reading it that is. **Reviews would be amazing**. Tell me what you want to happen, how they should get together. Anything because I'm going through a writer's block at the moment- hence the fact why this chapter is extremely short. But I felt like this chapter was also needed. So again **REVIEW** let me know, the good the bad and the ugly whatever. Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let go.**  
**Chapter 4:**Temptations  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**AN:** ENJOY!

* * *

"CASEY!" Derek yelled running into the house. He looked around the living room but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Nora." He said walking into the kitchen where dinner was being prepared.

"Yeah Derek?" She asked looking up from the chicken.

"Where's Casey?" He asked smiling. He had gotten her something and he was very excited to show her.

"Upstairs in her room. But Derek-" she said trying to warn him but he was already half way up the stairs.

"CASE!" he said yelling walking into her room. She was standing in front of her closet picking out an outfit her back towards him. She was wearing nothing but a towel around her body. Her skin glistening with water beads all over her skin. Derek obviously wasn't expecting to see that, but he was more than enjoying the view.

She knew he was in her room. She knew he didn't knock. And she knew that she _should_ yell at him and push him out. But lately she didn't care. She was slowly giving up on Derek Venturi. Avoiding him at all cost. Even taking the bus or walking to school in the mornings, even thought she knew he waited to take her in their car.

Derek on the other hand was frozen. He knew he should leave the room and run as far away from her room as possible, because he may not have any self control. But at the same time he didn't want to move. He just wanted to look at her and how simply amazing she looked. He was a guy after all.

But then he started to wonder why she still hadn't yelled at him yet. His presences were obvious. Lately he had noticed her acting distant. She wouldn't even bother to complain about his pranks or anything. It was like the Casey that he knew was gone, and it killed him. So he tried everything possible to make her talk to him. She hadn't spoken to him since that night when he and sally broke up. And since that night he hasn't gotten Casey out of his mind.

Plenty of girls had jumped on the chance to date him now that he was single again, but since then he hadn't gone on one date. He promised himself that the first date he'd go on would be with Casey. But he was starting to worry if that would ever happen…

He laid down on her bed, testing her limits. To see how much she could take before actually talking to him. He knew it was killing her that he was in her room at the moment. He wanted her to talk to him, it was slowly killing him. He missed her...a lot.

She had finally picked out an outfit and laid it across her chair. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Derek comfortably situated on her bed. She sighed he was going to have to get dressed with him in her room. She always could go to the bathroom but she decided that she was going to pretend he didn't exist. And secretly she knew this was a perfect way to tease him.

She slid on a pair of black boy shorts under her towel and Derek gulped. She was going to get dressed in front of him. Now this was started to test his limits. Casey smiled as she faced the wall, her back towards Derek, letting the towel drop to a puddle on the floor as she slipped on a matching black bra. Dereks eyes never leaving her body.

"Oh shit." She heard Derek whispered.

She finally turned her body so he could see her, but she still didn't look at him. She slowly (painfully slowly for Derek) put on her low cut dark jeans that made her legs, and not to mention her curves, look amazing.

She did the same with a pink V neck shirt that showed off a little bit of cleavage. Ignoring him as best as she could, along with the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away, she finished getting dressed slipping on her favorite pair of black heels. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and sat down to do her hair and makeup.

He was mesmerized by her body. But then it finally hit him, she was going out tonight. And judging by the way she was dressed, she had a date.

"Hot date tonight Case?" He said nervously. Because if she did… he may lose her.

But of course she didn't answer him even thought in her heart she really wanted to. So he decided he was going to play her game. He got up off the bed and slowly made his way towards her with a smirk on his face. She could see him through the mirror. He stopped right behind her.  
He brought his lips right next to her ear "I said, do you have a hot date tonight Casey?" he asked.

She closed her eyes. She wanted to give into him so bad. She missed him but she wanted to hate him. Hate him for making her wait. And Casey McDonald didn't wait for anyone… not anymore anyway.  
"Yes" She said after taking a deep breath, glossing her lips. And all Derek wanted to do was take it right off her.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked once again against her ear dragging his lips over the skin under her ear.

"Derek." She groaned softly. She mentally cursed herself for falling into his touch.

"Really?" He smirked pulling back. "Jeez case I didn't know we had a date tonight. I would have gotten all dressed up."

She stood up and faced him. "Go away." She said slowly almost painfully. Putting her hands against his hard muscular chest. _Thank you, hockey_. She thought to herself

"Now is that what you really want?" He asked cupping her chin leaning down closer to her face, placing his other hand on her waist.

She took a few seconds to say "No." and that's all he needed to hear and he let his lips come closer to her pink glossed lips. Her hands slowly made their way to his neck

"CASEY! Your dates here!" Yelled Edwin from down stairs. Right before Derek actually kissed her.

Derek smirked. "And here I was thinking I was your date tonight Casey." He said, his lips still only mere centimeters away from hers. She felt his breath tickle her lips.

"Your nothing but a tease Derek."

"Me, a tease?" He asked as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt. He leaned closer to her ear "I wasn't the one wearing nothing but a towel Case."

"You could have left." She said back at him trying not to fall under his touch.

"Did you really want me to?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Maybe." She said smiling pulling away from him, her body instantly missed his warmth.

"Have a nice date Case." He said as she walked out her room.

Then it hit him. She was going out with another guy tonight. She got dressed up for another guy. She was going to be in his arms tonight. One by one each thought was making him even more pissed off. He needed to get out of the house- go play hockey or something because there was no way that he was going to stay home knowing Casey was out with some jerk. He shook his head and dropped the gift on her pillow before running down stairs.

With bad timing he realized Casey hadn't left yet. He got a look at her date, and his anger was set off even more. She had a date with Truman tonight. "Wow Case." was all he said shooting Casey a look of disappointed, before grabbing his jacket and walking out. He was obviously unhappy. Casey just stared at him leaving wondering what exactly had set him off.

* * *

**AN**: So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I amped up the sexual tensions, the temptations, the wanting and all that good stuff. Almost four pages worth of Dasey goodness. I hope this makes up for the lack and shortness or my last update. **REVIEWS**would be amazing. I have a question, was it too hard to keep track of who was thinking? Because i didn't write Derek POV & Casey POV, was it too confusing? I could change it if you guys want but i liked it like this. Let me know. =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Let go: Chapter 5  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

"Derek fucking Venturi, your dead." She mumbled to herself stomping up the stairs going straight to his room. She was tempted to knock but then again she was furious. Because of everything that happened before her date she had absolutely no fun, she couldn't get Derek out of her mind. What would have happened if Truman was late? She couldn't even forget the way his lips felt against her skin. Ugh she was itching to get home but at the same time she didn't want to. She didn't know if she could hold off any longer. That boy was tearing her apart.

Instead of knocking she walked into his room. The room was dark with only the dim light coming from his computer screen. He was knocked out in his bed. Casey was suspired, it was only 9:30. She wanted to shake me and wake him up and yell at him for ruining her date and demand to know why he was so pissed off before. But at the same time he looked adorable and almost innocent curled up in his bed. She smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes and rested her hand on his cheek he leaned into it and she couldn't help but giggle. She wanted to stay there but she couldn't. She sighed and took her hand away from him, she heard him groan and slowly open his eyes. He blinked a few times adjusting to the light.

"How was your date?" He asked.

She laughed. Of course that was the first thing he'd say, But then she remembered how bad he ruined it so she smacked his chest. "Bad because of yours truly." she said.

"Caseeeeeeeeeeee." He hissed.

"Oh come on Der I didn't hit you that hard." He didn't respond, his eyes closed.

"Derek stop being so dramatic." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok so…I got a little banged up playing street hockey today." He finally said taking a breath.

"A little banged up?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. She removed his hand from his wound and pulled up his shirt. He had 2 dark bruise forming. One on his lower hip, right above his boxers (that where pretty cute with teddy bears on them), and another across his ribs.

"Derrrr." She said gently brushing her fingers over them. "How did that happen?" She said looking up at him.

"I told you I was playing street hockey, it got…competitive."

"Derek." She said seriously.

"Fine. So I was _slightly_ pissed off and played a little rough. The guys just did the same back. Nothing wrong with it." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"Derek." She said softly "Why were you so mad?"  
He looked away.

"Derek." she said turning his face to look at her.

"Out of all the guys to go out with Case, Truman?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I called him Derek at least 3 times tonight." She said smiling running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh really? And why was that?" He said with his classic Smirk.

"You know why." She said rolling her eyes."You drive me crazy Der."

"The feelings mutual." He said smiling.

"I don't wanna give into you Derek." she said her fingertips tracing his lips.

"Why not?" He asked a little hurt.

"Because, you live for the competition." She said bringing her face closer to his.

"You playing with fire Case, you're gonna get burred." He warned.

"Burn baby burn." She with a smirk of her own. And this time there were no interruptions when he tried to kiss her. A long soft kiss.

"How long do I have to wait?" He asked her pulling back. She looked at him confused. "Well I made you wait, and I know you weren't too happy about it. And well know that your dating Truman I have to wait too."

"2 years." She said seriously. He started back at her blankly. "I'm serious Derek."

"Okay." He finally said. "I can… do that."

"Okay good." She said smiling brightly for a few second before the laughter built up insider of her.

"Whats so funny?" He asked smiling.

"Der you can't last 2 years."

"Yes I can!" he said crossing her arms across his chest in mock anger.

"I was joking Der." She said uncrossing his arms.

"So how long do I really have to wait?" he asked seriously lacing his fingers threw hers.

"Well are you sure you finally let go of Sally?"

"Mhmmm." He said nodding and smiling. "For a while now. I've been trying to get your attention Casey. You just been avoiding me."

"Aw, sorry Der. But you pissed me off."

"Sorry. So what about Truman?"

"I never liked him in the first place." She said with a smirk.

"So you purposely dated him to annoy me?" He asked slowly sitting up from the bed.

"Maybe" she said trying not to smile, slowly moving away from him.

"Casey McDonald your dead." He said before she ran into her room for refuge, laughing the entire way.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you guys think? There's one more chapter left, it'll probably be short. And _maybe_ ill do an epilogue. I don't know, it really depends on you guys. So **REVIEW**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Let go: Chapter 6  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**AN**: Enjoy.

* * *

She ran into her room and fell onto her bed while he followed after. "What this?" She asked in response to the small bag that was on her bed. It looked like a gift.

"You'll open it after you read this." he said suddenly tuning serious ad he passed her a letter that he had hidden in his pocket. It was now all crumbled up but he didn't mind. He knew the words were still readable and that's all that mattered.

She cautiously unfolded it almost scared of what shed find. She bite the bullet and read its content. He enjoyed watching her smile widen the more she read on.

"You got it! Your going to Qu-" she started yelling before he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! No one knows yet!" he told her slowly letting her go.

She smiled. "College...together?" _Oh boy,_ she thought to herself.

"Yup." he reassured her smirking. "Open the bag."

She opened it slowly and pulled out something out. It was soft…clothing? She carefully unfolded it and beamed. It was a Queens hockey jersey with his name on the back.

"You got one already?" she asked shocked.

"Well that ones for you…You know I need you at my games now. No excuses." He said with a genuine smile.

"None at all." she mumbled before crashing her lips onto his.

"This is real. We're really doing this?" she asked nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Unless you changed your mind..then yeah, we are. Are you sure you want to?" he asked. He was hopping she said he knew that being together would be one hell of a bumpy he would do it if she did.

She nodded. "We're doing this." She said before slipping on his jersey."How do I look?"

"Like a hockey girlfriend." He said pulling her into his arms were he had come to realize that she belong.

"Exclusive?" she asked rising an eyebrow pulling away slightly. She wasn't playing games if they did try it.

"Eh…I think I need some convincing for that." He said before bringing his lips down to her.

"I think I can do that." She said before doing a very good job of convincing him.

* * *

**AN**:&Thats, that._Reviews?_


End file.
